


Game Night

by ErikaWilliams



Series: Heith Week [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Keith and Lance have a video game rivalry, Keith in Hunk's clothes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Keith used to be a loner.  Now he goes to game night every Friday night, and sticks around for another ritual.Written for Game Night/Movie Night Heith Week 2017.





	

Keith didn’t remember exactly when Friday night game night had become such a regular habit for him. The first month of college he had spent alone, sitting in his dorm room, engaging in study of cryptids. It had seemed like something to do. It was a little over a month before he had met Pidge during a lecture they had both attended on the plausibility of Mothman. The lecture had been a complete waste of time, but at least he had finally met someone who shared his interests. 

It was two weeks into their friendship that Pidge asked him what he did with his Friday nights. Since Pidge was the closest thing he had to a friend, he told the truth. Pidge insisted that he make new friends and invited him to game night. Where he had met Hunk and Lance in their room, and where he had spent every Friday night since.

The night was getting cold as he scurried up the hill towards the dorm Hunk and Lance lived in. He ducked his head further into the over sized hoodie to stave off the chill. As he approached the warm glow of the dorm, Pidge opened the door for him.

“Thanks,” he said as he stepped inside, letting his hood down and leaving the snow and the wind behind him.

“Lance was saying you were too scared to come face him again,” Pidge said as they walked further into the dorm. “I told him you were running late from work.”

“I wouldn’t miss game night for anything,” he said. He would never skip game night, not even if aliens landed in the senior circle. Well, maybe if there were aliens. But game night had friends and rivalries and Hunk made the best snacks, and after game night, he had his own ritual that Lance and Pidge knew nothing about.

Pidge preceded him into the room without even knocking. Hunk was seated on the floor with a controller in his hands and Lance was sprawled out on his bed.

“It’s about time you showed up,” Lance scolded him while Hunk gave him a small smile. “I thought you might be afraid to face me again.”

“I think you’re just nervous I’ll embarrass you in front of your roommate again.”

“So, the usual playing order?” Hunk asked as Pidge clambered onto the edge of Hunk’s bed. 

“Sounds good,” Keith said as he dropped onto the floor next to Hunk and picked up the second controller.

They had settled on the playing order a few weeks after he had started coming to game night. First, he would play against Hunk, usually with Lance being quite vocal in Hunk’s favor. Next, Pidge and Lance would face off against each other while he and Hunk would sit on Hunk’s bed. They would share a bowl of popcorn placed squarely between them and he would make his best effort not to brush his hand against Hunk’s even though accidents did frequently happen. Pidge and Lance were always too engrossed in their game to notice though. They could probably make out on the bed right behind them and they would never notice.

Once they were done, he would take his turn against Pidge while Lance took his spot on the bed and loudly complain about how many snacks had gone missing. It was amazing how things seemed to follow the same pattern week after week that he could always predict exactly what was going to happen next.

After he and Pidge were done, Hunk and Lance would take their turn while Keith and Pidge stared at each other and tried to decide where it would be appropriate for them to sit. He usually perched on the edge of Hunk’s bed like he had never been there before and didn’t feel welcome sitting on it without an invite. Across from him, Pidge would lean back against Lance’s bed and look at pretty much anything else in the room. When Hunk and Lance had finished their round, Pidge flung away from the bed and onto the ground next to Hunk.

Lance flung himself into his bed and glared daggers at Keith while Hunk and Pidge engaged in a rather friendly match. He tried to ignore Lance, he really did, but he would throw challenges across the empty space and make threatening and oftentimes offensive gestures. He wished his matches with Lance could be as civil as the ones between Hunk and Pidge. They never were.

He could already feel himself growing agitated as Hunk and Pidge reluctantly left their controllers and their positions on the floor. Once he and Lance were in position, controllers in hand and the player select screen flashing, it quickly devolved into psychological warfare.

“You’re going to still be crying next month over tonight’s defeat,” Lance said as the game started.

“You came to college to learn that insult,” he retorted. They always put their matches last because they took the longest. And because Lance thought they had some kind of rivalry going on. Mostly thought it was because neither Hunk nor Pidge wanted to deal with either one of them once they were done with each other. By the time they got towards the end of their matches, all their insults were tired and petty.

“I want ice cream,” Pidge announced, jumping off the bed once the ending screen popped up showing he had beaten Lance for the fifth week in a row. “Who wants to come to the campus center with me?”

“I think I’ve had enough for the evening,” Hunk said, and Keith raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Now if only they could convince Lance to go with Pidge. Except Lance, despondent about his most recent loss, looked like he was about to hole up in a blanket fort on his bed and live there for the following week.

“I think I’ll stay here with Hunk.” Preferably alone. Unfortunately, it was also Lance’s room, and he couldn’t just ask him to leave.

“Come on, Lance, please,” Pidge begged, and Keith tried to use any supernatural powers he might have to persuade Lance to go.

“Well, I guess if Keith is staying,” Lance grumbled as the threw the blankets off of him and swung down off the bed. He followed Pidge out the door with his hands deep in his pockets and a look back at Keith that dared him to touch any of his stuff while he was gone. Once they disappeared down the hall, Keith scrambled across the room and pushed the door closed and made sure it was locked. The lock wouldn’t stop Lance, but it would slow him down.

“Pidge should be able to buy us at least twenty minutes,” he said as he turned around to find Hunk had come up behind him.

“Twenty minutes is more than enough time,” Hunk told him, which wasn’t exactly a ringing endorsement. Then again, he always marveled at how fast Hunk’s deft hands could get him and out of his clothes and back into Hunk’s bed.

Afterward, in the comfort of Hunk’s bed with the blanket pulled up to his chin, he would curl into the comfort of Hunk’s warmth, basking in the steady thrumming of his heart. They still had a few minutes left before the earliest they could expect Lance and Pidge to return, and he was determined to enjoy every second of it. Besides, depending on Lance’s mood, Keith would have to go back to his room soon and he wanted to keep this memory of Hunk’s warm with him on the trek back to his room.

“Do you think Pidge knows about us?” he asked lifting his head from Hunk’s chest.

“I’m not sure,” Hunk said, loosening his grip from around him. “Pidge likes ice cream, but I’m not sure about Lance.”

“Does Lance know about us?” He couldn’t believe Lance would know about something like that and not press it to his advantage. Drop subtle hits during their matched that he knew something to crawl under his skin and distract him.

“I don’t think so. He hasn’t really seemed to notice that you’ve been wearing my sweatshirt for the last three weeks.”

Or if he had noticed, nothing had been said on the subject. Perhaps Lance did know and kept silent on the subject out of respect for Hunk.

“We should get dressed soon,” Hunk advised, because the other two would be coming back shortly and then they would definitely know.

“Just a few more minutes,” Keith said, burrowing down deeper against Hunk’s warmth. Who the hell cared if the other two found out anyway? Maybe then they would be able to get a little more privacy.


End file.
